


A Day We've Waited For

by Hagoofygoober



Category: Game Grumps, JonTron - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hugs, Joniplier, M/M, Markitron, Sleep, idk if i should do smut later, smooches, smut later??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagoofygoober/pseuds/Hagoofygoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Mark, the dynamic duo. They are practically unstoppable when it comes to chilling together. When Mark gives Jon a call that he's coming to New York, Jon can barely hide his excitement. He knows they can finally spend time alone. What more can he ask than to be alone with Markiplier, who he's had a crush on since the day he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> such a weird ship but idk it works?? try me home sly. the chapters will get longer i promise <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a weird ship but idk it works?? try me home sly. the chapters will get longer soon i promise <3

Jon Jafari: A man of many screams. Markiplier: A man of many laughs. The two childish men had always been great friends, but Mark had found him thinking they might have been more than that, hoping that just maybe Jon felt the same way, he highly doubted it though, with Jon being straight and all.

But still, Mark tended to think of Jon a lot. The way he struted places, how he said "ech" all the time, how adorable he and Jacques were, how he held his gaming controllers. He wanted Jon to hold him close to his chest like he did with his controllers. Mark wanted Jon so badly, but he kept his cool around him as best he could. He had to tell him at one point, but he didn't want to ruin what they had, their chemistry.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Jon answered.

"Y'ello?" Jon's voice sounded concentrated, almost as if he was playing a game (He was). The phone rested firmly between his shoulder and ear. The sound of button mashing could be heard on Jon's line.

"Hey, it's me," Mark answered in a confident voice, as usual, but was actually biting his nail down to the skin, nervous when he heard Jon's clashing fingers against his controller. Was he interrupting him? "Are you busy at the moment?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't being a crook in the neck. Once again, he was worried about ruining their 'relationship'.

"Nah, recording some gameplay for the next video," Jon replied, sounding slightly irritated. "What's up?" He paused the game and stopped his capture card, feeling bad for just playing a game while talking to his friend. The problem was though, Jon didn't really wanna call Mark a friend either. He didn't really figure that they could do that sort of thing though, considering he lived in New York and Mark lived in California. He wasn't good with long distance relationships. And plus, he was a dude. Dude, that's not a really good thing for me. I mean, I guess it could be. Ugh, I don't know. The thought of dating Mark...Jon thought to himself and completely ignored his 'friend' on the phone.

"Jon, you there?" Mark inquired, afraid he'd scared him off with his idea.

Jon got his train of thought back on track at the sound of Mark's voice. "Uh, wh-what'd you jus' say? Sorry, I was just, um, ordering some pizza," Jon tried to make an excuse but acted as a plane crashing into an empty field of nothing.

"Aren't you on the phone with me, Mister? Oh, my god. You've got a boy there, don't you?" Mark laughed hysterically at his own joke.

"N-no!" Jon's face quickly turned red for some reason. Maybe he'd thought of Mark being the boy. He wanted Mark to be the boy.

"I'm just kiddin' with you, Jon," He chuckled once more before getting back on topic. "Anyways, I'm gonna be in town next week, so I was wonderin' if you, maybe, wanted to..." Goddammit, telling him was much easier when Mark knew Jon wasn't listening.

Jon's face grew hotter. He wanted to answer for him so badly. So he did. "You wanna hang out at my place? You can crash here, if you don't have a place to stay at, of course."

Thank God Jon has a way with words. "Y-yeah, Jon! That'd be great! Thanks for the offer. I'd be happy to crash at your place," He processed what he just said. He wanted to just repeat it in a better way. Like, 'You don't have to though, dude,' instead of 'I'd be happy to crash at your place,' Does he think I'm flirting? Oh shit. Mark thought long and hard before realizing he'd been doing the same thing Jon had a few seconds ago.

It's a good thing he got a hold of his ears so he could hear Jon again before he hung up. "Sounds great! We'll go over the details tomorrow, Mark."

"Until then!" Mark replied, his voice more cheerful than usual, and then a buzzing noise interrupted his farewell.

Jon looked at the picture of Mark that he had saved in his contacts. It was the last time they met at PAX East. They'd just got done with the Friend Zone panel. Mark wore his animal costume, mouth wide open, double chins showed clearly. Jon wore his owl costume, Polaris mug in hand, eyes looking away from the camera. He laughed softly to himself. Mark made him laugh all the time. He couldn't wait until next week.

Mark looked through his first text messages with Jon. It started off with Mark being all cool about texting Jon, but he soon fangirled way too much. Caps. Caps everywhere. His large fingers started to type.

"When I believe in my ability to do something, there is no such word as no," Sent. He had read the book World War Z and had absolutely loved it. He utterly hated the ending at the same time though. He had quoted almost all the lines he could think of from the book and sent them to Jon. A grimace painted itself on Mark's face.

His phone vibrated. "are you seriously quoting that fucking book again" Mark laughed a hearty laugh and made his way to his bed, snuggling under the covers, thinking of you-know-who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize how outta date this was whoa. this takes place when mark and jon first met like when mark made that vlog titled "Markiplier and Jontron"


	2. The Gyro Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives in New York, excited to see Jon. Jon, being the kind friend he is, takes Mark out to eat some gyros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa. you're reading chapter 2? thanks! I really appreciate it and I hope you like it. this was one of the first ships i ever actually shipped, and idk i like it dood

Mark swiftly gave his ticket to the flight attendant, anxious to get on the plane. He wanted so desperately for the hours to go by as seconds so he could see Jon. Jon. The name rang in his brain, already making him flustered about their meeting. He couldn't wait another second. "Toodaloo, LA!" He waved to the people behind him, rolling his luggage out the door along with him. "Next stop, New York."

Jon couldn't stand being at his apartment any longer. Mark had called him before he got on his plane, an hour ago. He had at least 30 more minutes, at the most, to get here. Jon didn't want to just pace back and forth waiting, anxiously, for his friend to get there. He placed his fingers upon the keys that lied on the counter and got his rump in his car. His destination was the airport.

Mark's eyes flew open at the sound of "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing." He anticipated those words for an hour and twenty-one minutes. He styled his hair slightly, making sure he didn't try too hard, and as soon as they called for his row to exit the plane, he bolted towards the door. Mark's steps stumbled as he clumsily made it to the area where people hold up signs that read your last name. He was hoping Jon somehow got him a taxi ride. The last names written with sharpie on cardboard were unfamiliar to him. He looked everywhere for his name, but just couldn't seem to find it. Until "Fischbach" was seen clearly, cardboard hiding the face of the holder. Casually walking up, Mark hoped it was a taxi driver and not a kidnapper. He tapped the cardboard twice with his pointer finger. "Hello, that is me. Well, I mean I'm not your cardboard or any thing, but you're holding my last name, so yeah," The holder threw the cardboard away from their face. Jon Jafari. "You little bastard, come 'ere!" Mark firmly placed his hands on Jon's back. Jon couldn't hold in his excitement. They break away, Jon inviting Mark to shake his hand, to which Mark gladly accepts.

"Hey, man! How's it been goin'?" Jon kept cool, making small talk as they walked to his truck. 

"Well enough! I'm even better now that I'm gonna spend a week with you, bud!" Mark hoped that didn't sound flirtatious.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to cram all of New York in for you. I'll show you all the people and places. Even though every fucking person in this town hates everyone no matter what!" Jon said, a smile still slapped on his bearded face. The two studied each other, noticing they both had on plaid shirts. The only difference being that Mark's was red and Jon's was black. Mark didn't know why Jon liked black plaid shirts, maybe someone told him he looks sexy in them, which he did, but Jon knew that Mark was in love with that shirt because he wore it for every special occasion. Mark wore it on a lot of his livestreams, videos, pretty much every time he's in public. Like the time the group went to Disney Land. Jon remembered that especially because Mark had wanted Jon to wear his plaid shirt too, but Dodger had convinced him that it was going to be too windy that day. Mark didn't say so, but he was very disappointed that day. Jon had no idea though. All Jon could think about now was that he most definitely wanted to spend some time with Mark before they went to his apartment. Mark laughed a little and looked at Jon's sweet, soft eyes. Luckily, Jon was too busy explaining everything the two of them would do. He would wait. He would wait as long as it takes for him to be his.

"How about we just, you know, actually do that stuff instead of standing around and talking about it?" Mark asked, swiftness in his voice. He just wanted to chow down on something already. All he ate that morning was a piece of toast with jelly. He had made a whole big breakfast, when he realized it was eleven o'clock and his plane left at eleven thirty. The plane nearly departed without Mark, but he pleaded and made up a lie that he was going to see his boyfriend and he sees him but once every year. The flight attendant gave in and stopped the flight from taking off. Mark almost had an Honest-To-God heart attack.

"Well, fuckin' fine, just don't hear my plans!" Jon yelled, sarcastic tone following his words. He crossed his arms, he didn't mean it though. They both look at each other with double chins showing, awkward smiles upon their faces.

...

They laugh at each other for a while, and then got back to what they were doing. "Let's get to it, I guess!" Mark held out his arm, praying Jon would lock his with him.  
Jon looked nervous to take it at first, almost embarrassed. He thought that would be like, I don't know, romantic. Jon didn't really want to, but when he looked at Mark's sorrowful eyes, he took it. The feeling of embarrassment soon faded to feeling happy about his choice.

The two raised their heads to see the skies turning a rather dark grey color. It only meant one thing: Rain, thunder, and lightning, three things of which Mark was frightened of. He was deathly scared that it would have started to pour on them. That morning he looked at the forecast. The screen read in bold words "Sunshine all day in New York!" and Mark had believed it, he truly did, until then. He didn't want their day to be ruined by him being afraid of a small storm.

But there's one reason he didn't like the rain and one reason only.

His father had died on a rainy day. Mark cried on stormy days, memories of hanging out with his dearly beloved father lean over him. He held his father's hands as he was dying. His last words to him being "I love you."

Mark loved his father. Of course he did, but right now Jon was his main focus, no one else, and he wasn't going to let a little shower stop them from having the time of their lives.

Jon continued to stare at the clouds in the sky, more than happy that he knew it was going to rain. The morning forecast called for a showers throughout the day. He absolutely adored the rain. Good memories of splashing in the puddles in his rain boots with his family came back to him. Jon just couldn't wait for the drops to drizzle all over him and Mark. It'd be so romantic.

But, once again, Jon thought that'd be weird. The thought of him and Mark being a thing, it just didn't seem possible for them to be anything more than friends. Unless there were already people who shipped them. Nah, that'd be hilarious though, if someone were to write about the two making sweet love to each other. Jon could already imagine it, considering Mark had made a video stating that he was going to see Jon, all those fanfictions out there. Mark and him, Jon thought, should definitely read some for a Mark's weekly vlogs when they get to his apartment. 

Then he started thinking about it. How they'll be alone, together, in his apartment, just the two of them. God, the thought of them there was cute, the tempo of his heart immediately crescendoed. No, why was he thinking this? It was ridiculous. Jon quickly got the thought out of his head. Really, he needed to stop or else Mark and him couldn't enjoy their limited time.

"You ready, Mark, my man?" Jon nudged his hand slightly to the left, making sure he got Mark's attention. Mark snapped out of his thoughts, quickly realizing the seconds were trickling out of his fingers. A smile grew wide on his face again, making sure he that Jon didn't see him thinking about his father.

"Hell yeah, Jon!" Mark and Jon began to frolic on the concrete, finally making it to Jon's truck. Trying to be polite, Jon opened the door for Mark, to which Mark gladly got in, slamming the door once Jon got into the driver's seat. 

"Where do you wanna go to first?" Jon asked, looking at Mark as he wrapped his hand around his safety belt, buckling himself in. He looks at the rear view mirror, sending his fingers through his hair, adjusting his glasses as well. 

"I don't know, man. I'm kinda hungry," Mark responded, rubbing his belly to support the fact. Jon nodded and wagged his pointer finger at Mark.

"I got just the place. You hungry for some gyros?" Jon, almost seeming on purpose, mispronounced 'gyro', probably referencing his Hercules video. Mark knew this but corrected him anyways.

"Don't you mean gyro? Like yee-ro," Jon just looked at him.

"Don't you fucking correct me, Mark," He gives him a serious face, almost like he meant it. Mark stares at Jon for what seemed like forever. He felt like time was almost...slowing down. He noticed how Jon's hair was slightly curlier than from when he last saw him, how Jon looked more muscular, how his beard seemed less messy. Mark liked Jon's beard messy though, and he knew all too well Jon liked it that way as well. 

"You sure do like staring."

Mark snaps out of his thoughts and sees that Jon's face is a light pink. Mark can't help but smile when he sees that even Jon blushes at the smallest things.

"Are you blushing?" Mark thought out loud, most definitely not thinking of what he was saying.

"Now what the hell are you talking about? Jesus, can we just go eat?" Jon asked, turning the key, which had a Grump Jon key chain hanging at the end, to ignite the car. 

Mark felt sorrow wash over him, knowing now that his comment was unnecessary. He was silent, as was Jon, so being left to their thoughts was all they could do for the drive.

Every time there was an intersection, Jon hit a red light, and of course the time had just started over for that light, meaning that, at the most, the two men had to wait three to four minutes to actually get out of a red light. That also defined their drive to get dinner to take around forty five minutes. Of course the two didn't talk half the time, although Jon did apologize for being a dick, to which Mark gladly accepted.

"You're sure you want a gyro, man?" Finally breaking the silence, Jon asked this question, making sure he wasn't being selfish. He didn't want Mark to eat something he wouldn't enjoy.

"Yeah, of course. I'd eat anything right now. I only had a piece of toast today, and you know how bad that air plane food is," Mark chuckled, looking out his window which was awfully dirty. He wondered when the last time Jon had gone to the car wash was. 

Then he remembered Jon hadn't looked like he'd taken a shower in a few days. He faced him, him and his greasy ass hair. Mark looked at Jon's shirt, marking that his chest hair was sticking out. He grew nervous as his eyes shifted towards Jon's face, which was concentrated on the road. His face never failed to make Mark embarrassed. Registering his actions, he speedily turns his head away, praying Jon didn't catch what he was doing.

"We're here," Jon pulled into an empty parking lot, putting the truck into park, and unlatched his door, practically sliding out of the vehicle. Mark emerged as well, continuously looking up, hoping it didn't rain while they were eating. Jon's curiousness grew, watching Mark raise his head at all moments as they strolled to the stand. He figured he was just worried about the rain, so he offered to get the gyros to go.

"Nah, it's fine. We can, um-" Mark cut himself off, gazing at the now black clouds once more. "Uh," His words trailed off, but Jon had decided on his answer.

"It's okay, Mark! We can take it home. I wouldn't wanna eat in the rain, then the gyros get all soggy," Jon laughed, patting Mark on the shoulder.

"Yee-ro," Mark said nonchalantly. Jon just shrugged it off, pointing to the stand which they were a few feet away from. Approaching the stand, Mark got anxious, not sure what to order or rather how to order. Asking for certain items made him feel awkward and out of place, but with Jon by his side, he could do anything! *Cue American Flag waving in the background.*

...

Okay, well maybe it wasn't as dramatic as Mark thought it was, but the thought of Jon being by Mark's side was scrumptious. He looked to Jon, feeling confident he could order a gyro.

"So I guess I'll order first," Jon stepped up to the stand, gazing back and forth between the employee and the menu. "I'll just have..." He glanced at the words one last time before deciding. "Yeah, hey, I'll have a gyro with extra chicken," Jon looked at the menu again, happy with his choice. 

"And him?" The employee asked, pointing to Mark who is faced to the choices on the board. 

Jon simply inquired what Mark wanted, but it took that, and only that, to make Mark frazzled, not sure what to order. "Uh...How about...?" Mark didn't know what to get, every word just confused him even more, each choice sounding more delectable than the last. 

"How about you just get what I'm getting?" Jon pointed out, impatient to nom on this tasty, meaty gyro. Mark nodded, soon feeling down that he didn't make his own decision.

"So just another gyro, extra chicken?" The man behind the stand repeated, already having the first gyro made, to which Jon gladly grabbed, unwrapping the aluminum foil tucked safely around it. The steam rose up to his lip, quickly fogging it up from the flavors which rested inside. Jon could barely wait to nibble on his gyro.

The man placed Mark's dinner on the stand, Mark grabbing it swiftly, already walking to the car. Jon followed behind him, glancing at the sky every now and then as it became darker. He caught the weary look Mark wore on his face and started running to the car, seeming to make his worrisome attitude into a competition. Mark noted this and also started to do an awkward jog. 

"Hold up," Mark said, acting as if to catch his breath. Jon shifted his head to find that Mark was completely out of breath. 

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't...Uh, s-sorry," Jon held his arms out to Mark, making sure he didn't fall or anything while he was regaining his ability to breathe. Mark continued to stare at the ground, breaths uneven and heavy.

"Sucker..." Mark whispered, almost inaudibly. Jon questioned him with a simple 'what?'

"Sucker!" Mark bolted towards the car, leaving Jon to hold his gyro. 

"Aw, you fucking loser!" Jon yelled to him sloppily, running with the gyros still in hand. Mark reached the door handle, shouting to The Very Far Behind Jon to unlock the doors. "No, ass wipe!" Jon replied. He hated so much to lose, but there was no use in being a sore loser (He'd had plenty experiences of losing with Arin on Game Grumps, but let's not talk about that).

Jon approached the car, keys in hand, unlocking his door before Mark's. Mark had a sturn facial expression as he felt the first droplet pitter-patter on his shoulder. He shuttered and continuously tried to open the door, fearing the next pitter-patter will be a drizzle of rain. Jon unlocked both doors, Mark scrambling to get in, Jon on the other hand took his time in taking his seat. Closing the door, it started pouring on the windshield. Mark's eyes grew heavy. He wanted the memories of his father to vanish at that moment. Jon looked sorrowfully at Mark. He reached his arms out for him, but Mark just pulled away, staring out the window with dry eyes.

The ride was silent to Jon's apartment, which was probably for the best. Jon continuously gazed over at Mark, who was counting all the drops of rain that painted the passenger seat window. A weary look grew on Jon's face each time he stared at his friend, he knew it was best to keep quiet though.

Mark continued to focus is face out the window, glasses reflecting the tears that drizzled outside. He stared at the droplets that painted his window, acting as if doing a relay with one another. He thought about how stupid he was with Jon. Jon probably thinks he's a baby now, he pondered. A hand spread across his face, really retracing his steps in his mind. A muffled, and quiet, goddammit escaped his lips. Jon flinched, not expecting that Mark would have said anything more. 

"What?" Jon said, surprised once again, adding a small but subtle laugh at the end. Mark looked over, a smile crept over his sad lips. He murmured a simple Nothing, you were just hearing things, man, and smiled nonetheless. "Oh," Jon replied, his eyes trailing back to the road (which he was barely able to see with this flood). Mark nodded and the silence continued for a little while on the way back to Jon's house.

...

"Hey, I'm sorry, man," Jon finally broke the silence out of its shell of awkwardness. He faced Mark somewhat, and blinked a couple times, turning quickly to the road every now and then. His face turned a light pink as he waited for Mark's reply: At least one word would calm him down. "Dude? Sorry?" Once again adding a small chuckle at the end of his sentence, A worried smile pasted on his lips. But Mark replied with, yet again, silence. 

"C'mon, man, just say something," Jon's tone got serious. His arm reached over to touch Mark's shoulder, and it just laid there. "Mark?" Jon pulled over to the nearest gas station, making sure Mark was alright. He parked next to a gas meter and unbuckled his seat belt, kneeling over to see what had happened to Mark. He glanced upon his face. His eyes seemed to be glued shut. 

He was resting. 

Jon just stared at him. It was the first time he had actually just gazed at him in a while. This time it wasn't a picture he had to look at, he had the real Mark right in front of him. Mark's hair stood sloppily and slick. Jon's hand reached over to fix it, making it even more messy. He held it in his hand, and trickled his fingers down Mark's face. He felt the beard scratch up against hiss hand, making a soft, static-y noise. Mark's glasses (his trademark) fell crooked on his face as he was leaning against the window. Jon took it all in before starting the car again. He backed out, glanced at Mark again, and drove smoothly to his apartment, a wide smile planted on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. thanks for reading this. i know this is rly weird but i like it. thanks for liking it too maybe?? chapter 3 is in the making too. thanks homie!!


End file.
